After Prom
by Someone took the name Rags
Summary: An ancient story from the before time, which has been made completely null and void by canon. I'm only posting it so that future generations may learn from my mistakes. Keep in mind this was before the season even began, so the cringe is strong.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Jaune. I never meant to mislead you. I just never thought of you in that way. I'm really, very, truly sorry." Pyrrha lets her arms slide away from Jaune, watching the painful expression on his face. Jaune tries his best not to show how humiliated he is, or how much his stomach seems to churn. Sadly, he has always been a boy who wore his heart on his sleeve. Pyrrha continues to apologize, but after so many times the words begin to lose meaning. The two stand in the middle of the dance floor with students whirling and twirling all around them, the dark and loud swing of the band their greatest comrades in the attempt to have this conversation without notice. After a short and heavy silence, Pyrrha turns and leaves Jaune. He looks down at his feet, as if hoping they might present a balm to ease the pain in his chest.

Pyrrha squirms her way out of the massive crowd of dazzled attendees and passes by Velvet and Coco. Coco makes short eye contact, too busy watching the room for signs of trouble to exchange words. Velvet however, is a bit more curious about Pyrrha's sudden singularity. She raises a hand, as if intending to stop her, but only weakly forces out a query about Jaune's location. Pyrrha flushes red, and admits to having left him on the floor, alone. Velvet puts her hand to her mouth and stands up from her seat.

"Th-that's not good. I should go get him, and make sure he's…" Pyrrha cuts her pause short and tells her the idea is a solid one. Leaving him there by himself was the wrong thing to do, and probably hurt him even more, but it was all she could think of in the moment. She watches Velvet slowly approach the crowd, and then she herself exits the ballroom, hoping to get washed up and into bed before anyone else on her team decides to turn in.

Meanwhile, Velvet cautiously begins weaving her way through the dancers, trying her best not to make even slight contact with any of them. It's harder than it would seem considering how wild some of them are flailing in an attempt to impress their dates. With steady care and a perceptive eye though, Velvet finds her way to the center of the dance floor. Standing there, staring at the ground is Jaune Arc. Velvet feels a small scream coming on, but she gathers all of her courage and powers through it. This is the day she's been waiting for.

Velvet approaches Jaune and places a hand as softly as she can on his elbow. His attention is drawn up at her, and she can see the redness of his eyes. Her heart seems to skip a beat. For a moment, neither of them says anything.

"Uh, Velvet right?" Jaune asks, hoping to break the silence. Velvet's ears twitch, and she feels the urge to sprint away. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no. Um, I just saw Pyrrha, and I thought I should come see if you were doing alright." Velvet tries not to stare, but there are few places to look but directly into his gorgeous eyes.

"Oh yeah? I guess word is already spreading. Gotta love school, right? We should probably clear off the dance floor before someone tramples us." Velvet nods and follows him back through the crowd. She stands close behind him, watching his back as he pushes through the dancers. Is he forceful because of his mood, or is he always like this? Velvet feels a slight jolt run up her spine, but suppresses it. Together the two of them make it out and walk over to an empty table to sit down together. Jaune rests his head on the cloth, nearly knocking over the centerpiece when he lets it drop down with full force. Velvet tries to find words, but comes up short. Eventually, Jaune picks his head back up on his own.

"Sorry, I must be ruining your night moping like this."

"Not at all. What happened with Pyrrha to make you so upset?" Velvet already knew, of course, but she thought talking about it might help Jaune feel better. He goes on to give her the full story, about saving to rent his suit, buying her a corsage, and even working up the nerve to confess his feelings. The more he talks, the more he seems to cope, causing Velvet's stress to lessen as well. At the end, Velvet fidgets in her seat and tries to console him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that. But there are plenty of cabbages in the patch, right? And besides, you can still have fun tonight!" She can feel her pulse picking up now. It's getting so close.

"Huh? How do you mean? Everyone else I know is here with someone else. Speaking of, where's Coco? I thought you guys came together?" Jaune peeks around Velvet's shoulders for a moment trying to spot her leader.

"She doesn't like dancing. Or parties. Or people. She only came to make sure nobody tried to spike the punch, or rig up a bucket of red paint or anything." Jaune nods, crossing his arms. Velvet feels the moment approaching, and reaches out for it. "Um, but I think I'd like to try dancing a little. Would you like to…?"

Jaune stares blankly for a moment, trying to piece together her meaning. Suddenly is all snaps into place and he is taken aback. "You mean with me? Uh, sure I guess. If you really want to." Velvet smiles and stands up, running over to Jaune to pull him to his feet. She leads him to the dance floor as the slower music begins to take over. Both of them feel nervous, but neither backs down as they wiggle their way into the flow of the dancers. Velvet eagerly takes Jaune's hand and brings it around to her back, then places hers on his shoulder. Jaune is at least quick enough to take her other hand and raise it up, just like the diagrams in his grandfather's dusty old etiquette books. They both blush as they are pushed to move by the crowd, and begin stepping in rhythm with the music.

As they move, Velvet finds herself unable to look away from Jaune for long. To have finally been able to take this chance is proving too much for her. What's worse is how deep his eyes seem to be, even when they were so recently irritated. This has the effect of making Jaune slightly uncomfortable. He tries to avoid eye contact too much, but the only other object he can think to look at are her ears, which he isn't entirely sure is polite. Eventually though, he gives in and looks down at her. This is the pin that seals him in her trap.

Her eyes are a dazzling brown; rich like chocolate. Jaune is unaware, but tonight they glitter even more as she looks at him. They are large, like most Faunus, and refuse to disconnect from his. Soon his eyes wander, slipping down to her nose, then her lips, slightly parted and full. He suddenly begins feeling uncomfortable. Velvet sees his red cheeks and takes it as a sign to move to the next phase. She presses herself close to Jaune, resting her head on his chest. Taking her eyes from his is painful, but if all goes well, she'll have plenty of time for that later.

As she presses her ear to his chest, she can hear his heartbeat. To her, it is the most beautiful sound on the world. It's like a drum, sounding the passage of time. She becomes consciously aware of her own pulse as well, and feels it rising.

Jaune does not fare as well. He begins to grow nervous, unsure of what to do next. His hand is already wrapped around her, and she moves so gracefully even now. It's as if she's leading him, really. He feels her long ears rub up against his nose. They are soft, and the light fragrance of Velvet's perfume wafting from them draws him in. Soon, he is just close enough to catch a whiff of her hair. It's absurdly pleasing. Suddenly, and without much warning, Jaune begins to feel himself grow excited. He pulls his nose from Velvet's crown, but is unable or unwilling to pull himself apart from her. All he can do is try to calm himself by silently reciting test answers him his head.

As Velvet presses against Jaune, she begins to feel something tapping against her stomach. At first, she is sure it's only Jaune's belt buckle. But the longer she holds herself against him, the clearer it is. Jaune is excited to be so close to her. This thought forces blood to rush to her face. The thought of him growing down there, because of her is far too exciting. She begins to rub against it intentionally, hoping to tease it to its full potential. Her animal instincts begin to take over as it meets maximum stature, and Velvet allows it to sit on her stomach.

Jaune grits his teeth as he is rubbed through his slacks. Velvet couldn't be doing this on purpose, could she? Is she really so innocent that she doesn't even notice his manhood readying itself for her? All the young man can do is continue trying to bring himself back down, but the smooth side-to-side stroke of Velvet's dress make that impossible. Jaune's eyes go wide and he nearly jumps when suddenly there is a firm squeeze from below, and he pulls his head back to see. Velvet's hand delicately rubs up and down his length, occasionally stopping to dip below the base and have a brief feel of his goods. He asks what she means by this, but she does not reply. Instead her breathing begins to grow more intense, and her other hand moves from being lifted by his to resting on his chest. Velvet lets her hand fall slowly, popping off the buttons of Jaune's jacket. Jaune reaches his hand down, grabbing Velvet's wrist and stopping her from moving on to his dress shirt. He tries to reason with her, but when she looks up at him her eyes are quite different from before. They are slightly wet with tears now, and they look at him almost like food.

Velvet feels her body heat rising. Her dress is becoming too restrictive. Jaune must understand; his suit looks so heavy and hot. If he got out of it he'd realize how much more comfortable it is to be undressed. Her efforts to remove his shirt here were foiled, but she can think of a way to help Jaune. She stands on her tip-toes, and whispers into Jaune's ear, breathing into it.

"Let's go back to my room. Please?" There. Now they can take their clothes off in private, where Jaune won't be embarrassed. He won't mind if she looks at him a little, since she'd be doing him a favor. He won't want to go back to his room anyway.

Jaune swallows some saliva and looks down at his partner. They've long since stopped dancing. He tries to reason with himself, but it seems as though his brain isn't getting the usual amount of blood all of a sudden. In his confused, eager state, he agrees. Velvet smiles, and grabs his wrist tight as she begins leading him out of the crowd again. She is sure to avoid being spotted by Coco.

The two arrive at the CFVY room, breathing heavily from having run most of the way. Velvet digs around in her clutch for her room key, and Jaune nervously looks down the hallway as if afraid of being caught here. By now, neither of them are quite as drunk on hormones as they were when they left the ballroom, but they've come too far to simply back out. Velvet finds the key and opens the door, leading Jaune into a dark room. She shuts the door behind them, and flips on the light. The room is nearly identical to Jaune's in terms of design, with four beds just big enough to cram two, a bathroom, and a pair of dressers. This is almost relaxing in a way. The only differences are the various personalizations of each team member. A calligraphy painting, some cosmetics thrown about, and a stripped down light machine gun spread out on an oily cloth atop one of the dressers.

As Jaune takes in the room, Velvet works to ready herself and her bed for the upcoming events. She tosses her towel and clothes from earlier that day onto Fox's bed, and hides her gardening magazine beneath the mattress. Once things look a bit more presentable, she stands up and approaches Jaune. She taps his shoulder and tries to look her cutest as he turns around. It seems to work, at least judging by his warm smile.

"H-hey. Nice place. Um, look, you don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable. I mean, it's not like I don't want it because believe me it's taking everything I have not to just sort of dive into this, but I don't want to pressure you or anything. Uh, so if you're really sure then we can, but don't rush in just because uh…" Velvet smiles and turns away from Jaune. He goes silent as he watches her pull her hair over her shoulder, revealing her back.

"I can't reach it on my own." Velvet waits patiently as Jaune pieces together her meaning. She wonders if he might be slow, but decides that he's just shy. On any other night, she would be too, but seeing him so emotional tonight has made her feel confident enough to take the lead. Feeling his pain has brought him down to a level where she can be more open, and she hopes she can make him feel the same.

Jaune steps forward and reaches out to grab the tiny zipper sitting between Velvet's shoulders. He brings it down, slowly revealing her bare back. When he runs out, Velvet begins slipping out of her dress and letting it fall to the floor. She takes a step out, giving Jaune a good look at her bottom before turning to face him.

Jaune stands stunned as Velvet presents herself to him. He can almost feel his mouth water as his eyes travel from her shoulders down to her hips, back up to her modest but perky breasts, and finally all the way to her panties. She is still wearing her garters, belt, stockings and gloves, but Jaune has a feeling they won't be guests for the rest of the night. Velvet lets him enjoy his fill of her, and watches as he rises to attention once more. He isn't as hard this time, but she is patient. She moves over to him and grabs his jacket, sliding it off of his shoulders. He doesn't resist this time as she pulls his shirt from his slacks and undoes the buttons. Finally, she releases Jaune from his silk casing and reveals his own bare flesh. The muscles there are toned but light, and his skin is a beautiful color. In Jaune's mind, he thanks the intensity of Pyrrha's training regimen as Velvet lightly begins touching his stomach and chest. She runs her fingers all around, exciting him further.

"You can touch me, Jaune." Velvet whispers as she looks up into his eyes. Jaune swallows, and brings his hands up to rest on her smooth shoulders. She is fit, as are most girls at the school, but she's the only one he's ever felt like this. He cautiously lets his hands move down and cups her breasts, feeling their softness and supple, warm skin. Velvet shivers at his touch, and lets her hands slide down to give him better access. As Jaune gently kneads her breasts and uses his thumbs to tease her nipples, and begins stroking his manhood again. Jaune gets a bit rougher with her, and she responds in turn. Soon Velvet's moans and whimpers help Jaune achieve full stature, and her bends down to kiss her neck. He can feel her shiver through his lips, and when he pulls away to look her in the eye, her look of hunger has reemerged. Velvet herself is on the edge of clarity, as her lower lips begin preparing for Jaune's entry. However, having waited for this for so long, Velvet plans to make it last.

Velvet pulls away from Jaune, leaving his hands in the air as she goes over to the door, making sure to sway her hips more than usual. She reaches out for the light switch, but is cut off by Jaune's voice.

"W-wait. I won't be able to see anything in the dark."

Velvet turns and smiles shyly. "That's okay. I will." The lights flick off, and Jaune is left standing in the middle of the room. He hears her approaching, but does not feel her warm breath on his chest, or her hands on him. Instead, he feels a tug on his belt, followed by a sudden sense of freedom. There is a brief moment of chill, followed quickly by puffs of arm air. For a moment, Velvet seems to only look at his firm member, making him slightly shy. He asks if there's a problem, but Velvet days nothing. In truth, she is only taken aback by the size of it. She has no frame of reference for normal girth or length, but the thought of something like this thrusting into her causes her to bite her lip all the same. She reaches up, smiling at Jaune's lost expression, and gently grips him. She watches his face as he grits with pleasure.

Jaune can feel her soft hand slowly stroking back and forth now. His self-service can't compare to what Velvet is doing now. She is so gentle, yet loving, and her warm breath makes it even more intense. Soon he feels his climax approaching and desperately tries to warn Velvet. His words only seem to spur her on though, as after hearing them she begins to speed up. Jaune shudders, and lets out a moan as he releases into the dark. He hears Velvet whimper, and worries.

"Hey, are you alright!?" He tries to find her silhouette, but it really is almost pitch black.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright. It just came out really fast. It's so warm… and sticky. And kind of smelly." Jaune blushes, slightly ashamed. He hears Velvet giggle in the dark. "It's okay. I sort of like it. Hehe, you look so cute when you blush like that." Jaune blushes more.

"I'm sorry it happened so quickly. It's my first time, I guess." As Jaune says this, Velvet prepares to stand, but is interrupted when his manhood begins rising again. Velvet can't help but gasp as the speed.

"What? Is it always that fast to come back?"

"No, I… I think it's my…um…" Semblance is the word Jaune wants, but he has a bit of trouble imagining that his power would extend this far. Either way, his soreness lapses and he rises back to maximum in moments. Velvet is quite excited by this. Suddenly Jaune feels warmth, this time encompassing his tip, and then slowly extending down most of his length. He shivers as something soft and wet begins sliding around his shaft, wrapping around him and running back and forth along him. He reaches out to steady himself and finds Velvets ears. With on hand he teases the tips, forcing light whimpers to escape Velvet's nose, and the other he rests on her head, running his fingers through her absurdly soft hair. He feels Velvet wrap a few fingers around the base of his shaft, and another hand comes up to rest on his thigh. Jaune tilts his head back and shuts his eyes, trying to focus on the sensation of Velvet servicing him. Just as before, her technique is gentle and caring, using her tongue to its full ability as it searches for sensitive spots before returning to its mission of wetting him in preparation for the friction of her soft lips along his length. Jaune feels Velvet's hand leave his leg and come to his stones. She begins playing with them, ever so gently, but enough to drive Jaune to the edge. As he nears it again, he grips Velvet's head a little more tightly and firmly pushes her down, forcing her to take the majority of his member into her mouth. With a long moan, he finishes again.

This time Velvet does not whimper, but gags and coughs as Jaune spends himself. Realizing his error, he releases her and allows her to pull away. She continues sputtering, and Jaune feels a pang of guilt fill him. Velvet notices this, and speaks through light coughs.

"It's alright. I was just surprised, that's all. If you don't want to keep going though…" Velvet watches as Jaune kneels down and feels for her, placing hands on her shoulders and following her arms down to her hands. He doesn't know it, but the whole time he is looking right into her eyes. Once he finds her palms, he helps her to her feet. They stand before each other half nude. Jaune slowly bring his face closer to Velvet's, getting her cheeks to redden, and softly plants his lips on her forehead. He pulls away just slightly, and brings his lips a bit lower. He continues to kiss softly down her face until finally he finds her lips. Then he closes his eyes and kisses Velvet softly, embracing her. Velvet rests her hands on his chest and accepts him. Neither of them is sure when the proper time to introduce tongues is, so they leave it as is when they pull away.

"Velvet," Jaune whispers.

"Yes?"

"I want to see you."

Velvet's heart rate rises back up. Something about his voice is exciting her even more. She concedes, and crosses the room to dig something out of a drawer. A minute later, a tiny, orange light flicks on and settles on a dresser. Velvet watches the flame illuminate the room dimly, and turns back to see Jaune still nude, and again ready.

"It's one of Yatsu's candles. He uses them to meditate, but I'm sure he won't miss just one. "Velvet crosses the room again, and presses herself against Jaune, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. His hardness presses up against her stomach, and she grinds on it just a bit. Jaune kisses her forehead again.

"Velvet, I want to…" He tries to force it out, but he is too nervous. Of course, it's more than clear what each of them want. Velvet steps away and backs up to the bed, sitting down gently and inviting Jaune over. He follows and sits beside her. The two exchange another long kiss before Jaune begins slowly pushing Velvet onto her back and positioning himself between her smooth thighs. Velvet whimpers as Jaune reaches down and unbuttons her garter belt, then gently grabs her panties and begins sliding them down her legs. She shakes as he removes them and tosses them aside, exposing her wet lips to the cold air. She tells him not to stare, but he is enamored with her form, this being his first experience with the bare vision of a woman up close. He curiously presses her mound, and listens to her response. She lets out a light moan. He lets his finger slide down, lightly tracing her lips. They are soaked for him, filling him with a sense of deep pride, and Velvet begins breathing loudly. Finally, Jaune lets his middle finger slip between and searches up and down for what he hopes is real. Sure enough, he discovers a small, silky smooth bump that when stroked cause Velvet to writhe and moan wildly. He smiles, getting slightly rougher with her and watching her responses excitedly.

"Jaune! Oh god! Jaune please I- Ah! Aaahh!" Velvet writhes, arching her back and grabbing onto the sheets, tugging at them as Jaune plays with her most delicate body part. Despite her wild movements, she is very careful to keep her pelvis as still as possible, and encourage Jaune to continue his single finger massage. "Jaune! Jaune I'm going to…Ah! Ah!" With one great shiver and cry of ecstasy, Velvet climaxes. She gasps for air as she comes down, tears gathering in her eyes. Jaune gives her a few moments to gather herself, trying to contain his own excitement. Soon Velvet's breathing slows again, and she is able to speak. What she says both surprises and pleases the young man.

"Inside…Jaune I want you inside me. Please. I can feel my p-p-pussy squeezing down but there's n-nothing inside. Oh, I'm so dirty!" Velvet grabs her pillow and uses it to cover her face. Through it Jaune can still hear her muffled voice. "I think I'm wet enough so…um, please put it in. It hurts so much. I n-need you, Jaune. My p-pussy needs your…your…" She can't go on, but her efforts to bring her legs around Jaune's back and pull him closer speak loud enough. Jaune grabs hold of hips and pulls her toward him. She gives a cry of surprise. He then bends down, putting some of his weight on her, and grabs the pillow. He tosses it away, revealing Velvet's frightened, excited face.

"I want to see you when I do this. I want you to see me." He leans in and presses his lips to hers, this time slipping his tongue in to meet hers as well. They play with each other for a few moments, and then Jaune begins. Slowly, carefully he brings his head to her lips, and searches for the entrance. After a minute or two, Velvet grows impatient and reaches down to grab his shaft, still kissing him. She guides him toward the right spot, and once there, uses Jaune's tip tease herself. Jaune moans, eager to commence.

Velvet cries out as Jaune gives her the first thrust. His head enters, and is slowly followed by the remainder of his manhood. Contrary to what she had thought, the sensation is painful for only a brief moment, and then she is overtaken by shockwaves of pleasure as he forces himself deeper and deeper inside. She instinctively moans and grabs onto his shoulders, needing something to squeeze.

Jaune feels her warmth, smoothness, and most of all tightness envelope him. He pushes all the way to the base, feeling as her inner muscles work to ring him dry. He continues rubbing her tongue with his until finally he is fully home. They pull away for a moment to bask in the glow of their dually lost virginities. Then, in the dark, lit by a single flickering candle, Jaune begins a rhythmic motion with his hips. Velvet throws her head back, gasping and moaning with ecstasy. The more she sounds, the more energy Jaune is able to summon and put into his pattern. Soon it rises from slow and careful to hard and fast. He buries himself deep within her, only to pull back out, feeling a slight cold sensation before thrusting back in. He cannot stop thinking about how amazing her insides feel squeezing down on him, almost as if they were attempting to suck him back in when he pulled out.

The bed frame begins to creak under the force of the two students, and Velvet desperately reaches around herself for things to satisfy her sudden need to balance. She grabs the sheets, Jaune's shoulders, his face, and her own bouncing breasts. These turn out to be her favorite, and she begins gently massaging them as Jaune pounds into her. Seeing this, Jaune joins in to assist, bending down to take one of her nipples into his mouth and begin teasing it with his tongue. Velvet responds by wrapping her legs around him even tighter, to the point she is nearly hanging off of him, and screaming with pleasure.

"Jaune! Jaune! Oh, my god, Jaune! Harder! Please f-fuck me harder! Ah, my god you're so deeeep!" This pep talk energizes Jaune beyond belief, allowing him to double his efforts. As he does, Velvet gasps and goes silent for a moment, before returning with a slowly rising single whimper. In her own mind, she ponders why he could suddenly feel even larger, and deeper inside of her. Of course she would never complain. The spot he touches now is as if she's had an itch all her life, and it's finally being scratched.

"Hngh…Velvet you're really tight…" These are the few words Jaune can afford. Though his confidence is boosted by her praise, he still needs to focus on pleasing her to stave off his climax. He closes his eyes and tries to think of something soothing. This doesn't work as well as he'd hoped though, and he can feel it approaching slowly.

Velvet begins whimpering with every inward thrust, eager to feel him fill her every time he pulls back out. She slowly begins to forget a world that isn't filled with constant, carnal pleasure delivered by Jaune's masculinity. As she accepts him into herself over and over again, she feels another wave of pleasure building deep in her loins. She is near her peak, and just a few more good, powerful strokes will surely send her over the edge. She tries mouthing the words to Jaune, but doesn't have the energy or focus to get more than a few out.

"Don't…stop…almost…ahhh!" Jaune listens to her closely, but the promise of getting Velvet to climax breaks his soothing concentration. He feels himself building as well.

"Velvet I-gah! I have to pull out soon, okay?" He regrets having to say it, but he knows it's the right thing. Velvet doesn't agree. She throws her arms around him and locks onto him tight. She is so tantalizingly close to the most amazing feeling of pure and unfettered ecstasy of her young life, to end it early would be shattering. So she says the only thing she can think of to convince Jaune to keep going.

"Jaune, please…cum inside me. I want you…I need your cum!" Jaune delivers a series of hard, forceful thrusts that nearly put dents in the wall behind the headboard, and together in that dark room the two of them climax as one. Jaune releases his seed, and Velvet greedily accepts it. They moan and gasp together, wrapped up in one another and drunk on their lust. After a moment, Jaune gives a few more weak thrusts to coerce the last few drops into Velvet's warmth, and then they both stop to breath. They listen to each other's deep, desperate breaths, finding it soothing. Finally, Jaune is able to speak.

"Oh man. Oh man, this is so bad. Oh nooooo." He can already feel his pulse racing, but not in a good way. He tries to think of what to do next, but is stopped by Velvet's cheery giggle.

"It's okay. Don't worry. Coco knows someone who can sneak anything into any place. I'll ask her for something in the morning. But it felt so good. Oh my god, you felt so good inside." She smiles, letting her head fall back and releasing her leg-lock. Jaune stays inside her, which he doesn't mind.

"So, uh, since we've already sort of made it to the end-zone, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to spend some time together later?" Jaune's confidence is already waning, giving way to his usual nervous demeanor. Velvet laughs. This is the Jaune she fell for after all. She reaches up and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Of course. I'd give you my number but my phone isn't on me, hehe." They share a laugh, and Jaune finally rolls off of her. The two of them lay next to each other for a long while, basking in the afterglow of coitus. The room is silent save for their breathing. Jaune briefly ponders cuddling, before Velvet slides out of bed and stands up for a stretch. Jaune watches her silhouette in the dark. Then, Velvet turns back around to face Jaune, bending slightly to give him a good look at her chest. "Jaune, there is one condition you have to meet if we're going to be an item." Jaune sits up and nods.

"Of course, what is it?" Velvet steps closer and places her hands on the edge of the bed, leaning in to whisper.

"Like rabbits." Her breath tickles Jaune's ear as she says it. His heart flutters for just a moment as he contemplates her meaning. He watches as she pulls away, crosses the room, and bends over to place her hand on Coco's bed. She looks back at him brushing her hair behind her ear and smiling. Then, with two fingers, she reaches between her creamy thighs and spreads herself open before Jaune.

"Fuck me, please?"

Later that night, as the ballroom is cleared out, Weiss, with half the crown in hand and a broken shoe in the other, stumbles across Nora Valkyrie. The peppy girl is busy tending to a nearly unconscious Ren as he dry heaves over trash can.

"Is he okay? He didn't get food-sick did he?" Weiss asks, only half interested. Her mind mostly rests on her bunk, and the sham of a contest held earlier that night.

"No. I spiked the punch bowl a little to try to loosen him up, but he had too much and now he's all barfy."

"You did what!? Nora do you know how many people might have drank from there!?"

"Ren did, and some other kids, and I think Professor Goodwitch, oh and that Velvet girl! She had three cups when she got here." Nora smiles as she counts on her fingers. Ren gives a heave and drops a bit of dinner into the can.

"Ugh, you're such a- Grr. Well you'd better hope nobody got into any trouble because of you. If they find out what you did you could get expelled."

"Hah, don't worry. Alcohol only removes your inhibitions. Nobody would do anything they didn't already want to in the first place, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune wakes, and finds himself in total darkness. It's the middle of the night, likely sometime after midnight. He feels around using his other senses, hoping to find something that will give him a hint as to his location and situation, and smells a light waft of fragrant smoke, as well as something familiar and pleasant, yet strangely unique. He also notices that he is hot, slightly damp, and that his stomach muscles hurt. The last time all that happened at once he needed three shots from a doctor. He reaches around his bed and finds something soft and pleasing to the touch. He pokes and prods it for a moment, then takes it in his hand carefully and plays with it. As it begins to move away on its own, partnering with the sound of bedsprings and shifting cloth, he realizes what is going on.

This isn't his bed, and the soft thing he feels now is none other than Velvet, the girl he apparently spent the larger portion of the night with. Jaune has flashbacks to what he seems to remember occurring a few hours earlier. The dance, Pyrrha, the emptiness of rejection, followed by Velvet's face, her scent, and finally her body. If there's one thing he can remember clear and sharp, it's the curves and contours of Velvet's body as she slipped out of her dress. He recalls the feeling of her skin in his hands, as well as between his teeth. He recalls the smell of her sweat, and the sound of her moans as they went at one another. He feels something stirring within him, but suppresses it and tries to focus on the matter at hand. He moves around in the dark, using his arms to support himself as he tries pointlessly to make out a shape in the dark. After a moment, his nose bumps into Velvet's cheek, surprising him. She begins to stir.

Velvet's head is slightly foggy when she regains consciousness, but thanks to her heritage, has no problem distinguishing the cute face of her now official boyfriend, even in the near pitch blackness of her dorm room. She shuts her eyes and slowly stretches, arching her back and giving a groan of satisfaction as her muscles relax after hours of intense use. She opens her eyes again, and looks up at Jaune, who is leaning on one arm as he looks down at where she is, yet not at her. She reaches up to gently grab his cheeks, and pulls the two of them together into a deep, tender kiss. Jaune responds at first with tense uncertainty, and then with a hand that caresses her long, chocolate locks. The two passionately explore each other's mouths for a few moments before Jaune regains his composure and pulls away. He wipes his mouth on his arm and tries to find the right words for the moment.

"Um, Velvet? Did all that really happen last night?"

"Of course," Velvet smiles in the dark, reaching a hand out to feel Jaune's chest. She notices and is amused by the way he tenses up and flinches in surprise. "We made love at least four times and then you held me until we fell asleep. It was very sweet."

Jaune swallows nervously. "M-m-made love?" He tries not to stutter, but fails handily as he allows Velvet's warm hand to explore his chest and stomach. It's quite pleasant to be this intimate, but he's still in denial of the previous events, so the joy is a diminished a bit. In the dark Velvet begins to move, pulling her hand away and adjusting herself to sit upright and across from Jaune. Once she is comfortable, she reaches up and grabs his chin, moving his head so that his confused gaze aims at her face.

"I-I'm sorry, do you not like that? That's just what I like to say. I can say something else if that's too sappy, really I don't mind!" She looks away from Jaune's face, and accidentally catches a glimpse of his bare body. Her gaze wanders up and down, trying to find a safe place to rest, but now that she's flustered all she can remember is the image of him on top of her and between her legs. She recalls the exquisite feeling of his back muscles as she wrapped her arms around him, then stops and shakes her head to clear it away. Now isn't the time to let her instincts kick in.

"It's not that, I'm just surprised that it really happened. I never expected my first time to be so…good? I mean it all happened so fast, and I don't even know if I did a good job. Is that weird?" Jaune rubs the side of his head, contemplating. Velvet leans forward and rests her weight on Jaune, pressing her chest to his. Jaune tries not to comment on the feeling of her breasts against him, despite how amazing it is.

"You were amazing, Jaune. You made me feel like…well like a woman." The two share a warm laugh in the dark room. Jaune wraps his arms around Velvet, and takes in the smell of her hair. Maybe it's the pheromones that are so hypnotic about her right now, but he cannot stop himself from enjoying her scent. His train of thought does wander for a moment though, as he wonders if pheromones actually exist, or if that was just something he'd heard on anonymous internet message boards.

Suddenly, Velvet pulls away. She looks over her shoulder, ears twitching slightly, and holds a hand over Jaune's mouth. She recognizes footsteps making their way down the hall now, and judging by the difference in weight and grace, as well as the number, it is undoubtedly her trusted teammates. Jaune places a hand on Velvet's shoulder, causing her to jump slightly, and asks if everything is alright.

"Jaune! We have to hide you! My team is coming!" Velvet scrambles out of the bed and begins gathering up her dress, which is thrown across the dorm room floor. Jaune was quite amorous, and left her in nothing but her stockings and garter-belt by the end of the night. Jaune, taking the hint more quickly than would normally be expected, blindly begins stumbling around the pitch black room, touching the carpet here and there in hopes of coming across any of his clothing. Velvet was not as modest in her exposition of his natural form, as it were, and Jaune is left in only his birthday suit.

As Velvet finally gathers up all of her things, the door knob begins turning. She freezes like a deer in the headlights. In a moment, the door will swing open and the light from the hall will illuminate their indecency, as well as reveal their immoral actions a few hours ago. She clutches her close tight to her chest, and tries to hold back nervous tears. She begins apologizing in whispers to both her friends and Jaune, preemptively begging for forgiveness and leniency. The door finally creaks open.

Coco enters the room and flips on the light. Everything appears to be just as it was when they left for the dance. Yatsu and Fox squeeze in around her, heading straight to their beds to tear off their party clothes and collapse onto their mattresses. Coco removes her sunglasses as she approaches her own bed, which is stuffed full of her comrade Velvet.

"Velvet, darling" Coco says as she slips off her gloves. "Is there any reason at all that you have seen fit to crawl into my clean, perfectly kept bed instead of your poor excuse for a bunk?" She gives Velvet a cold, powerful stare. It's the kind of stare that gets men to straighten their backs and clench up their rears. It nearly always works, at least to Velvet's knowledge, but as she stares up into those cold, sharp eyes, she somehow finds a way to swallow her fear and blurt out a line of falsehood.

"I just felt a little cold under the vent, since it's right over my bed. Yours is much warmer. I'm sorry." Velvet lies to her leader's face. Meanwhile, Jaune is holding his breath beneath the comforter, his face buried in Velvet's naked breasts as he prays that they aren't exposed. Velvet hugs his head tight to her out of nervousness, and the longer Coco watches her, the tighter her hug becomes.

Coco continues to stare at Velvet, attempting to break her will with nothing but her eyes, until Fox calls over to her, telling her to shut off the light and let everyone get some sleep. She looks over toward him, causing him to shrink under his covers.

"Very well. I shall have to wash those sheets in the morning. I can't stand that shampoo you use." And with that, Coco about-faces, and heads to the bathroom. Velvet sneaks glances at Fox and Yatsu, who are down to their boxers and undershirts, and already beginning to doze off beneath their covers. A few minutes later, Coco emerges from the bathroom in her pajamas: a grey, unflattering nightgown that covers her from neck to ankle and leaves absolutely everything to the imagination. She crosses the room, flips the light switch into the off position, and heads over toward Velvet's bed. She tosses the pillow away and climbs in, lying on her back with her hands neatly folded as if she were a corpse at her own wake. Jaune and Velvet continue to lie totally still together for what feels like hours. Fox is the first to fall asleep, signified by minor snoring, followed shortly by Yatsu. Finally, Coco's breathing steadies, and Velvet releases her hold on Jaune's head. She curls down into the comforter with him, and asks if he's alright.

"I'm pretty good. Just tired. I really want to get back to my room and get some sleep." Velvet pops back out from beneath the covers. The switch from warm to cold air is refreshing. She looks over to Coco and sees her stomach rising and falling ever so gently. It keeps a smooth rhythm. Still, Velvet recalls a time when she tried to use the bathroom in the night and Coco reflexively hurled a combat knife at her that nearly clipped one of her ears. Waking Coco isn't a great plan.

"Sorry, but if we get up now Coco will notice for sure. She's got ears like a… like a…"

"Dog?"

"I was trying to avoid it, but you're not wrong. Anyway, it's better if you, er…stay the night." Velvet suddenly gets an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. It's as if some powerful force of confidence that strengthened her will and tore away her inhibitions earlier had now begun to slowly fade away; metabolize even. She looks down at Jaune's frightened and shy face, and feels herself tensing up. She pulls the covers up to her neck to break the line of sight between them.

"Alright. I guess, goodnight then?" Jaune tries to get comfortable beneath the sheets, but there is a significant wet spot on the bed beneath where he and Velvet were previously interconnected, preventing him from truly relaxing.

Velvet giggles to herself. "Goodnight Jaune." She reaches out and finds Jaune's head, pulling herself closer until his face once again meets her chest. He offers no resistance. Velvet begins stroking Jaune's head with one hand, slowly and lovingly as if he were a that of a small, delicate animal. Although Jaune is greatly embarrassed by this, he does not complain, since in all honesty it is very soothing. He shuts his eyes, takes a long, deep breath filled with Velvet's scent, and relaxes in her embrace. Velvet closes her eyes as well, focusing on the sound of his breathing, and the feeling of his warm breath on her stomach and of his soft hair beneath her fingers. The two of them slowly begin to drift off together, wrapped in each other's warmth and slightly intoxicated by their lust and affection. Just before the world fades to black for Velvet, she feels a soft sort of poke as Jaune kisses her breast. It's almost like a second wish goodnight, and it brings a smile to her face.

The next morning Jaune is up by sunrise, although he doesn't know for lack of any light. He is also very sweaty and poorly rested. A few hours later, Velvet's teammates leave for breakfast. As they dress and wash up, Velvet lies about being tired from the previous night, and promises to meet them in class. They wish her well and exit, all without Jaune seeing a bit of it. As soon as the door clicks shut, Jaune tosses the blankets off of himself and takes a breath of cool, fresh air. He wipes his forehead and sighs in relief as Velvet slides out of bed. He looks over and is both surprised and delighted to see that she is still in nothing but her thigh high stockings and garters. She tosses her dress into one of two hampers, and roots around in a dresser for something. Jaune enjoys the view as she bends over.

When she comes back up, she quickly slips her remaining clothing off, tosses them into the hamper, and slips into some plain panties. She then pulls on a bra and turns to face Jaune with a warm smile.

"You should probably get dressed and go. Your team is going to be worried about you."

"Huh? Oh crap, you're right! They don't know where I've been all night!" Jaune leaps out of bed and begins pulling his suit on again, falling over only three times. When he is finally dressed, his tie stuffed into his pocket and his shirt wrinkled as a raisin, Velvet is dressed in her uniform with her hair brushed and face cleaned. As Jaune throws his coat over his shoulder, Velvet leans on him and rests her head on his chest, taking her index finger and running it in slow circles on his right pec.

"I had a lot of fun. I'm so happy you feel the same way. I hope we can spend time together again soon." She looks up at Jaune with wide, sparkling eyes. He can't help but blush a little.

"S-sure. I'd love to. I'll give you my number after Oobleck's class, and we can go on a real date." He smiles back at her, and the two stay like that for a minute or two. Finally, Velvet kisses him on the cheek, and pulls away. They say their goodbyes, and Jaune makes his way out the door.

On the other side, as he shuts it, he lets out a deep sigh. It's as though all the tension in his life has finally melted away.

"Did you have fun cavorting about with my teammate last night, you foul smelling tramp?" Jaune turns quickly to the right, letting out a small but noticeable scream of fear. Before him, in her pressed and perfect uniform, is Coco. She stares at Jaune through dark tinted glasses, but even through those opaque lenses he can feel the pressure of her glare. She folds her arms and takes a step forward. Jaune takes a shaky step back. She steps forward again, and Jaune steps back. This repeats until Jaune loses all strength in his lower body and falls over backwards, landing on and possibly bruising his ass. Coco plants a foot firmly between his legs, just beneath his crotch, and bends down slightly to look at his face. Jaune's teeth chatter as her obscured eyes sink into his flesh like hooks. He is on the verge of begging for mercy when she finally speaks.

"If you do anything to hurt Velvet, I will castrate you with a hot knife. This one!" As she shouts this, Coco pulls a long, curved knife from somewhere on her body. Jaune was too panicked to see where. It's blade is razor sharp, and just looking at it is enough to make you tense. "I mean it, Arc. If she comes home crying even once, I will make you a woman and then fuck you with a steel rod. I don't have it with me, but trust me it's big." And with that, Coco stands, about faces, and begins marching back down the hall.

Never before has Jaune been so deathly afraid, and yet powerfully aroused.


End file.
